Because I Love You
by Park Eun Ah-1412
Summary: Aku selalu mun kau tak pernah melihatku,bahkan tak mengenalku.Aku bersyukur telah meyukaimu.Walau kata teman-temanku,itu percuma. Karena kau sudah dimiliki orang lain. Because,I love You.


Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Namun kau tak pernah melihatku,bahkan tak mengenalku.

Aku bersyukur telah meyukaimu.

Walau kata teman-temanku,itu percuma.

Karena kau sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate :T

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

Aku Haruno Sakura. gadis yang bodoh dan keras kepala,itulah pemikiran teman-temanku saat di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Waktu pertama kalinya masuk sekolah,aku langsung jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya yang kebetulan menjadi pengawas OSIS saat aku melaksanakan masa orientasi siswa,yeah nama kerennya MOS!. Kakak kelas itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke,cowok populer,ganteng,tajir,pinter,jago olahraga,pokoknya perfect deh!. Gimana aku nggak suka sama dia?.

Tapi,banyak cobaan kalau mau dapetin dia. Fansnya dimana-mana! Nggak anak kecil,yang muda,bahkan yang tua udah kelebet sama dia. Tapi aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan cintaku!. Aku bukannya tertarik sama ganteng,tajir,pinternya. Aku suka sama dia tulus dari hati,karena aku tahu walau ia terlihat sombong hatinya sangat baik,soalnya aku pernah lihat Sasuke_-senpai_ menjaga anak kucing di belakang sekolah diam-diam. Waktu itu aku terpesona banget sama dia. Tapi teman-temanku selalu bilang 'Sakura,menyerah sajalah. Percuma incar barang langka!'. Tapi aku nggak bakal terpengaruh oleh hasutan mereka!.

Hingga suatu hari aku mendengar rumor bahwa Sasuke_-senpai_ sudah punya pacar yang nggak kalah populernya sama dia. Cewek itu bernama Yamanaka Ino,yang udah terkenal se-sekolahan. Mendengar hal itu sempat membuat hatiku nyeri,namun entah aku tetap mencintainya.

Entah waktu berjalan dengan cepat,aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2,sementara ia duduk dibangku kelas 3. Tapi bukannya itu yang membuatku senang ataupun terkejut. Melainkan,waktu aku berkunjung ke rumah teman lama _Kaa-san_ yaitu orang nggak disangka-sangka Uchiha Mikoto,_kaa-san_ Sasuke-_senpai_!. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi aku langsung bertemu Sasuke-_senpai_ yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas dengan tampak mengantuk membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Waktu aku makan malam sama keluarga Uchiha,aku sangat gugup sampai-sampai memegang sendokpun tanganku gemetar dan tak terkadang sendoknya terjatuh ke piring. Namun yang membuatku lebih terkejut,Sasuke-_senpai _yang kebetulan di sampingku langsung mengambil sendokku yang terjatuh kemudian menyuruhku memegang dengan benar sambil memegang tanganku membuatku blushing.

"Hn,maka nya. pegang sendok yang benar" ucapannya seakan terngiang-ngiang dalam telingaku disertai detak jantung yang sudah di luar batas kewajaran.

"Oh,iya. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak kita?" ucapan tante Mikoto sukses membuat sendokku lepas landas ke lantai,sementara aku masih menganga. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-_senpai _ yang masih elegan menyeruput jus terkejut,kurasakan aku merasa senang sedikit.

"Oh,baiklah. Bukannya itu ide yang bagus?" respon _Kaa-san_ ku terlalu cepat! Aku belum siap!. Aku ingin membantah karena mengetahui Sasuke sekarang ini sudah punya pacar,dan mana mungkin baru saja kenal denganku langsung mencintaiku mendadak. Aku bangun dari kursi meja makan,namun Sasuke_-senpai_ langsung menggandengku menuju taman belakang rumahnya membuatku terkejut,sementara _Kaa-san_ dan tante Mikoto telah mengira kami mulai dekat.

Aku sampai di taman belakang,dan saat itu pula Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. "Hn,maaf. Seharusnya aku langsung menolaknya,tapi.." kalimat menggantungnya membuatku penasaran,hingga ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin _Kaa-san_ sedih kalau aku mengacaukannya"

Ucapannya langsung menusuk ke hatiku. Kupikir dia tidak menolaknya karena ia sedikit menyukaiku,namun tak kusangka ia mau dijodohkan denganku karena alasan takut membuat _Kaa-san_nya sedih. Padahal selama ini aku menyukainya,tapi dia malah memandang orang lain. Tapi,bukankah aku bisa berharap sedikit atas perjodohan ini?.

~~0~~

Sudah 3 tahun,perjodohan itu berlangsung namun tak ada perkembangan sedikitpun antara diriku dengan Sasuke-_senpai_. Dan saat ini aku sudah beranjak 20 tahun,dan kini melanjutkan pendidikan di Konoha University begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dan semenjak acara perjodohan tersebut,sangat sering aku dan _Kaa-san_ mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha.

Dan tak jarang pula,saat di kampus aku melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ sedang bermesraan bersama Ino yang kebetulan juga seangkatan denganku. Mereka ku lihat makin hari semakin mesra membuat lubang di hatiku ini semakin membesar.

Dari acara perjodohan,hingga acara pernikahan. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke tetap sama saja seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Di acara pernikahan kami,terlihat aku tersenyum bahagia sementara ia tersenyum terpaksa membuatku tambah sakit memikirkannya.

Aku dan Sasuke kini sudah sah menjadi suami istri sehidup semati membuat teman-teman yang sudah memberikanku hasutan dulu malah memuji-muji diriku yang sekarang. "Kyya! Saku,aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau bisa menaklukan hati Si Uchiha Sasuke!" itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Tapi,bukannya aku senang malah aku merasa kepikiran karena bukannya kami mencintai satu sama lain melainkan acara perjodohan,dan hanya aku yang mencintainya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau hanya memasak ini saja? Kau mau membuat aku mati muda?" teriak pemuda di hadapanku ini yang sudah sah menjadi suamiku. Aku melirik sarapan yang ku pegang sambil menunduk sedih. Kenapa Sasuke yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda?.

"Cih,mati sajalah kau!" katanya dengan suara kecil nyaris tak terdengar,namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah kami sambil mengambil mengambil tas untuk berangkat kerja.

Sudah lamanya aku dan Sasuke tinggal bersama,namun sikapnya kini sudah berubah saat pertama kalinya ia mengajakku bicara,dan sudah lamanya pula aku tak kunjung memberikannya seorang anak,membuatku malah menangisi kebodohanku sendiri.

Saat menangis tersedu-sedu aku merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di bagian dadaku membuatku meringis. Dengan perlahan aku langsung menelpon untuk memesan taksi karena ku rasakan bagian dadaku sakit dan semakin sakit.

.

.

Perkataan Dokter masih membuatku terngiang ketika ia mengucapkan 'Anda mengalami penyakit jantung,walau tidak terlalu parah karena faktor penyebab depresi berat yang anda jalani. Maka dari itu saya sarankan anda untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang berat-berat,lagipula saat ini anda sedang mengandung seorang anak,dan saya mengucapkan selamat pada anda'

Aku sangat bahagia mengetahuinya,namun disisi lain aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannku sekarang walau saat pulang dari rumah sakit aku sudah tak merasakan sakit,dan berniat pulang ke rumah dan tak lupa untuk meminum obat dari dokter.

Saat berada di taksi aku terus memperhatikan luar lewat jendela sambil tersenyum. Namun saat lampu merah,aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat mobil Sasuke_-kun_ tengah berhenti karena lampu merah dengan Ino sambil bercanda ria. Dan tak sesekali Sasuke mencubit pipi Ino membuat Ino tertawa kecil.

DEG!

'Sakit!' aku merasakan sakit yang amat luar bisa di dadaku. Dan aku menyuruh supir taksi untuk cepat mengantarku ke rumah. Hingga sampai dirumah,aku langsung meminum obat pemberian dokter sambil menangis karena mengingat kejadian itu.

Malam tiba,aku tengah menunggu Sasuke pulang,namun tak ada masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil mengambil HP ku dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

**From:Sakura**

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah makan? Kapan kau pulang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

Aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Dan tak butuh lama Sasuke langsung membalas pesanku.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**To : Sakura**

**Sudah jangan sms lagi sedang sibuk.**

Aku terkikik sendiri membacanya. Sudah biasa Sasuke mengirim sms seperti itu,tapi setidaknya ia membalas pesanku. Dengan iseng aku menelfonnya,karena ia bilang jangan SMS lagi.

'Mosi-mosi?'

Wajahku pucat pasi,lidahku kelu ketika mendengar suara Ino dari seberang. Dengan cepat aku langsung menutup sambungannya. Aku menangis,'Sakit' dibagian dadaku,namun tak kuperdulikan. Aku terus menangis hingga aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menderaku hingga aku merasakan darah telah keluar dari pandanganku mulai mengabur,dan aku tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Drrt..drrtt..

"Sasuke-kun,hpmu bergetar tuh" ucap gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kalinya Hp itu berbunyi,namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya yang sedang menumpuk.

"Biarkan sajalah Ino" Hp Sasuke bergetar lagi,lagi,dan Ino risih karena Hp itu berbunyi setiap 1 menit sekali. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil Hpnya dan membuka pesan yang ia terima. Terlihat 21 pesan masuk di hpnya,kemudian membuka masing-masing pesan tersebut.

Pesan pertama dari _kaa-san_nya

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_** cepat! Sakura masuk rumah sakit,keadaannya parah. Cepat datang ke Konoha Hospital kamar 214'**

Sasuke tersentak,namun ia langsung melanjutkan pesan berikutnya.

Pesan kedua dari Sakura

'**Sasuke,cepatlah pulang. Apa kau sudah makan?'**

Pesan ketiga dari Sakura

'**Sasuke,tadi aku di larikan ke rumah sakit,apa kau akan datang?'**

Pesan keempat dari Sakura

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**,dadaku sakit kata dokter aku terkena penyakit ,lucu bukan?'**

Pesan kelima dari Sakura

'**Sasuke,maafkan aku karena tak bisa memberimu seorang anak. Tapi sekarang aku sduah mengandung anakmu!'**

Pesan keenam dari Sakura

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_** apa kau senang?'**

Pesan ketujuh dari Sakura

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**,kata Dokter aku akan menjalani operasi lalu mereka bilang ia tak bisa menjamin keselamatanku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu,entah akupun tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.'**

Pesan kedelapan dari Sakura

'**Aku mencintaimu'**

Dan dari pesan kedelapan hingga pesan ke duapuluh,hanya ada kata **'Aku mencintaimu'** yang sasuke lihat.

Sasuke membatu,dan dengan cepat keluar dari kantornya dan mengambil kunci mobil sementara Ino tengah meneriaki namanya namun ia tak perduli. Sekarang yang dipikirannya hanya 'Sakura' dan 'Sakura'.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Operasi dan kebetulan Dokter yang menanganinya sudah keluar kamar membuatnya langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan istrinya itu. dokter itu menggeleng-geleng membuat keluarga besar Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah menunggu langsung menangis tak tertahankan.

Sasuke diam,dan menyesal. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang Sakura terlintas di pikirannya tentang bagaiman wanita itu menyambutnya sampai menanyakan hal-hal sepele untuknya.

TES!

Air mata mengalir dari matanya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Sekarang betapa menyesalnya Sasuke,setelah kepergian Sakura. Sasuke terduduk di depan sang Dokter yang tengah menatapnya iba. Sang Dokter kemudian menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Sasuke.

**To : Sasuke**_**-kun**_

**Maaf,Sasuke**_**-kun**_** kalau tulisanku jelek begini,hahaha karena aku menulisnya sebelum memulai operasi. Kalau kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada,namun percayalah aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu meski tak disisimu. Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau sedih atau senang? hahaha,mungkin itu pertanyaan bodoh yang kuucapkan. Bukankah kau selalu menyuruhku enyah dari hidupmu? Aku harap kau senang sakarang. Dan,sekarang aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf jika aku tak bisa merawat anakmu ini. Tapi, Sasuke**_**-kun**_** ada yang ingin ku sampaikan,tak apa jika kau benci,kesal,marah padaku namun hanya satu yang ku inginkan. Bisakah kau tidak melupakanku?. Aku tahu ini merepotkan,tapi aku mencintaimu,dan ku mohon ingat aku.**

Surat tersebut jatuh dari tangan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar operasi,dan melihat Sakura tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Hei,apa kau bercanda?. Cih,bercandamu sudah keterlaluan Sakura!" dengan suara bergetar Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa. "HEI! JAWAB! APA KAU BERCANDA?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Air mata lolos dari mata Sasuke,yang tengah memeluk istrinya yang tidak bernyawa.

"hikkss..hikksss,sakura maafkan aku"

.

.

.

END

**Author POV**

**Aih,nggak nyangka buat fic bergenre begini. Asli,kasian juga ngeliat Sakura yang begitu. BTW,baca juga dong ff aku yang judulnya 'Scream' sama 'Naruto disguises'. Itu bagi yang suka horror dan commedy. Dan aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih udah mau baca ff ini. Salam 'Park Eun Ah'.**

**Akhir kata mohon 'RIVIEW'**


End file.
